


something unforgettable

by stellafleur



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellafleur/pseuds/stellafleur
Summary: itaru accidentally discovering something of the director's, while answering a phone call from the office.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Tachibana Izumi, Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94





	something unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> i am back with my obsession (?) about the mundane happenings (and accidents) of mankai dormitory. we're back to laundry again, and i'm literally just turning all my headcanons into fics at this point. shout-out to my friend who pointed and discussed this detail with me. all in all, i feel bad for miss izumi for rooming in with 20+ men. again, i do not own a3! or its characters, except for the weird musings inside my head.

Itaru's brows creased, a flicker of annoyance passing over his features, when his phone started vibrating incessantly for the first time that morning, despite turning off all notifications. He was, in that particular moment, enjoying his day-off, free from work obligations and acting gigs for once, and grinding to his heart's content on a much awaited RPG that was released last month.

His eyes momentarily peeked down at his phone, and winced after recognizing the office number and name. He, of all people, had no intention to answer any questions, inquiries, or sort aside any problems regarding office work and clients.

For a second, he wavered, watching the spiky haired character with a giant sword wander aimlessly in circles on the screen as he let the call go unanswered once. It stopped, before vibrating again. Sighing, Itaru pushed himself to his feet, pressed the 'answer' button, and adapted his adult, office persona. 

"Good morning Masahiro-san."

Reluctantly, he dragged himself outside, with the mid-morning sunlight making him realize it was close to noon, and he had yet to show himself for breakfast.

Itaru absentmindedly scratched his stomach. He still had no intention of showing himself, though, not when he was still preoccupied with said game, and he crossed the courtyard to head for the second floor balcony instead to finish this call as soon as possible.

Masahiro-san simply wanted his second opinion on such and such documents, double-checking if he had done everything correctly before the presentation on Monday. He continuously 'hmmed' in agreement while Masahiro-san rattled off numbers and figures, as if Itaru didn't know this beforehand. Leaning against the wall, his eyes started glazing in thought, mind slowly drifting back to the RPG he paused for this unwanted conversation.

Something yellow color fluttered in the breeze, snagging his attention for a second, and he looked to the side, over to a small standing rack with several pieces of undergarments hanging.

The bras were all in various colorful shades of yellow, pink, orange and blue, from lacy, to cotton, and strapless. Each and every single one was paired with a matching bottom half, perfectly coordinated and paired together on every clipper and hanger.

However, there were two particular pieces that stopped all functioning thoughts in his brain. The panties appeared to cover less, and instead resembled strings coming together to form some cover in the middle.

The pink one was entirely made of a flowery lace pattern, and the yellow one beside it resembled fishnets. Itaru noticed it left a lot to the imagination too, concerning intimate body parts. They were hanging precariously to the side, as if its owner was trying their very best to hide their existence from the others.

It took a while for Itaru's brain to realize he was staring at their director's underwear collection, hanging to dry by the second floor balcony. Blushing, he pushed himself off the wall, and looked away.

" _Chigasaki?_ "

"Y-yes," He cleared his throat. "Yes. I'll contact them tomorrow."

He bullshitted his answer, because he hadn't heard anything the last minute Masahiro was talking over the phone.

Then, feeling as if he walked in on something private, Itaru turned around and left the balcony. For a good measure, he locked the doors from inside. Those were two triangles Misumi didn't need. 

Try as he might, however, he couldn't get the images out of his mind.

He was frowning in thought again that night, while absentmindedly playing his favorite idol rhythm game. Izumi was in the midst of setting their meals, walking to and fro from the kitchen counter to the dinner table, where the others sat and discussed loudly about their day around him.

When the song finally ended, his eyes flickered to her for a moment and stared at her with interest. Something about the director owning and wearing racy underwear raised his suspicions, and questions churned over and over in his mind. Before he could stop himself, his eyes drifted curiously downward, to the shape of her butt, before she suddenly turned around and he locked gazes with her. 

"Itaru-san, do you want pink curry or yellow curry with your rice?"

He blinked stupidly.

_Don't be awkward. Don't be awkward. Don't be awkward._

Itaru suddenly felt a trickling sensation on the back of his neck, and he was certain Masumi was responsible for it. He tried for a nonchalant expression because she was beginning to look worried. But his words still failed him.

"I'll have lacy- No, yellow, no- that," He pointed helplessly at the second pot.

"Okaay…?," Izumi tilted her head curiously.

He tried passing his princely smile, the one that always worked on the company ladies, and distracted them to the point of doing something stupid. Izumi's face reddened for a moment, then she gave an exasperated look before turning away.

The trickling sensation intensified, Masumi's glare growing by the second, and for a moment, Itaru was half-worried Masumi sensed all his thoughts about the director's underwear collection. He needed to shove them aside, before said boy threatened to cut his lifespan in half again. But, at least he discovered something unforgettable about their director that the boy hadn't learned about yet.

**Author's Note:**

> why does izumi own sexy lingerie? will i continue this? who knows. and, yes, there is also such a thing as pink curry. anyways, thanks for reading! comments are always appreciated.


End file.
